


Fanart: The Road Delivered Us Home

by keelywolfe, perevision



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/perevision/pseuds/perevision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for one of my favourite Hobbit fics. May add more as I reread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: The Road Delivered Us Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Road Delivered Us Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/679152) by [keelywolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe). 



Fanart of Thorin Oakenshield, for [keelywolfe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe)’s wonderful fic [The Road Delivered Us Home.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/679152?view_full_work=true) Thank you for writing this, keelywolfe!

Thorin is supposed to look grim and fierce in this, and he did in the sketch, but with the application of watercolour his expression seemed to soften. So he ended up a sort of contented househusband instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Also [on my tumblr](http://perevision.tumblr.com/post/81321799123/fanart-of-thorin-oakenshield-for-keelywolfes), with some of the preliminary work.


End file.
